This invention relates to automatic weapons, and more particularly, to the charging handle and bolt latches of machine guns.
Automatic weapons such as machine guns have long been known, and have included both charging handles and bolt latches. The charging handles charge the weapons by manual movement of the weapon bolts, and the bolt latches latch the weapons against inadvertant firing by manual locking of the bolts. Construction of such handles and latches has long been dictated by such considerations as lightness of weight of the weapon, quickness of charging action, and security of the latching of the bolt.
Despite the advantages of known automatic weapons, an unsatisfactorily met consideration in an automatic weapon is the quickness of unlatching of the bolt. This consideration is most significant because it is highly desirable that an automatic weapon be kept in a safe condition, because of its destructive potential. At the same time, many situations require hair-trigger responsiveness in the firing of the weapon. Thus, a need has existed for a weapon which may be securely latched in a safe condition, and yet swiftly unlatched to firing readiness.